Shiny Happy People
by Wasn't Your Girlfriend
Summary: As a new year at Degrassi begins, Declan and Fiona Coyne decide to make it their year. But Fiona gets into some drama with new boy Graham, who we later find out has another side, a dangerous side. How'll Fiona overcome who she thought could me Mr. Right?


_**Plot: It's a new year at Degrassi, and all the students are thinking to themselves, "This is going to be my year!" Declan and Fiona Coyne, who have been in New York the past summer, return, hoping to make the most out of what might be their last year in Toronto. Declan advises his sister not to get into any drama this year. But that all changes when new boy Graham Phelps takes an interest in her. And not only that, but Fiona learns a side of her new boyfriend, a dangerous side.**_

* * *

"Hey, hey Fi," Declan whispered, half-awake. "Sis, we just landed. Wake up." I could feel my brother nudging my left shoulder. I refused to follow his orders, shaking him off like a bee, continously trying to sting me. "Fiona! We have to get off the plane. Get up." He strained to get me to stand up, but it was no use; I was already drifting off into slumber.

I started to dream about him again. The way he combed my hair with his fingertips. The feeling of him rubbing my shoulders, making me feel safe. It was paradise. We were on my bed, telling each other stories of our past. I hadn't even noticed that he had left to use the washroom. I felt thirsty, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink. That's when my sweet dream turned into a nightmare.

I could hear his loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I left the kitchen to see if anything was wrong when he blocked me. I could see in his eyes that he was tempered, like he had just been fired from his job.

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked, nervously.

"Does it look like everything is okay?" he replied. He started to put his palm on his forehead as if he had a headache. "I want you to go back to the bedroom. Now!" I stayed still, hoping he would realize what he was doing. I tried to comfort him, but that just made his angrier. "I'm not going to repeat myself!" He grabbed my arm, forcefully dragging me back upstairs.

"No!" I managed to get myself free. I ran towards the front door. He chased me. I continued running, but the door never got closer. He was finally able to catch up to me.

"NO!" That's when I realized that I had woken up. I accidentally hit my brother on the nose.

"Ouch!" He cried. "What's your problem? I've been trying to wake you up. We're home."

* * *

The next morning, I had woken up exactly the same. _What is going on? _I thought. the past summer, I have been dreaming about this guy. He was peaceful, calm, made me feel important. And now, everything changed. I know he wasn't real, but I can't help but feel worried. Had Mr. Right turned into Mr. Wrong?

I got off my bed and headed to the washroom. Getting myself prepared, I decided to put it all behind me. Why? Because it was a new year for me at Degrassi. I headed downstairs and saw Declan already dressed and ready. He was finishing up his breakfast.

"Where's mine?" I asked, noticing that there weren't any eggs left for me.

"I thought you were a vegetarian?" He replied, smirking. "Or have you decided to give that up?"

"Just so you know, being a vegetarian isn't a bad thing," I answered. "And no one killed an animal to make eggs." I flashed a smile, hoping that he would get the message.

"Fine," he said, flatly. "But don't think that you won."

"Why? Because I did? Or because you know I did?" Chuckling, I sat at the table, waiting for my eggs. "You're doing it wrong."

"Um, I think I know how to make eggs." Declan was lying. The only thing he knew how to make was toast. "Um, can I make you toast instead?"

"Here, kitchen casanova. How about I make it this time, and you do it the next?" The reason why I offered was so I can occupy myself so he can leave before me.

"Fine," he replied. "But only if you tell me about your nightmare." I felt a chill run through my spine. "Come on, I know you. You were screaming all night like a little girl."

"There's nothing to say. I had a dream that a zombie was about to eat my brains. But then he decided to attack you. The end." Hoping he would go away, I tried my best to make my face look believable.

"Alright. I guess there's no use in trying to get you to tell me the truth. So, I'll just go. See you at school." Leaving it at that, I felt relieved. Now I can really leave this nightmare behind me without getting hastled by Declan. Burning myself on the stove by accident, I managed to eat my breakfast and head out the door in peace.

_

* * *

_

**And that's it of the first chapter. Stay tuned for more later!**


End file.
